What if
by Mysteria the kat
Summary: This is a Naruto/Haku set in the first season when they are on the bridge and Haku is asking Naruto to kill him. But instead, things take a unexpected turn. This story involves so many lemons it resembles lemonade without water, still with sugar cuz it's still sweet.
1. Chapter 1

**I was was wondering why everyone loved this show so much so I decided to watch it. I had finished this episode thinking that Haku was EXTREAMLY pretty for a boy when a thought had crossed my mind. What if this ended totally different. I do not own Naruto. This content involved many lemons so if you do not like male on male action then I suggest you leave.**

"But now my usefulness is over. The only thing that gave my life meaning, It's gone.I am a broken tool, a blunted weapon of no use to anyone. Go on Naruto...Do it...for both of our sakes. Do it...quickly...go on, finish it"

"SHUT UP" Haku looked up in shock. Naruto lowered his head and started to slowly walk towards him. "Im not going to kill you, no. Because I want you to live so you can see what caring about someone really means, When you care about someone you don't use them as tools or weapons, and you shouldn't see yourself as one either. That's not what caring about someone is about." Naruto crushed the broken mask under his step and stopped just a foot in front of haku. "You are a person, with feelings like joy, sadness, and fear. You should be treated as such, Nobody deserves to be treated like nothing. You are not just something that's usefulness can be ended, you you have many uses..." Naruto looked up with a smile on his face and reached a hand out to wipe the tears from haku's cheeks.

"You just have to have the courage to look for them" Haku looked into Naruto's eyes and tried to withhold the tears that he wanted to shed, but he wasn't strong enough and they spilled from his eyes uncontrollably. This was the first time in a long while where somebody saw him as a person, and not as a dangerous weapon of mass destruction. Naruto watched Haku and noticed how beautiful he was when he cried. For a guy his beauty rivaled that of the women in his magazines. What was he thinking! Haku was a guy! Naruto was interested in skinny curvy women like in his pictures. But him and Haku were so close that he noticed that Haku's hair smelled like strawberries.

He smelled so sweet that Naruto got caught up in the moment and forgot all about that he was supposed to be his enemy or avenging his fallen friend. Naruto placed his hand on the crying boy's cheek and took his lips into his own, stopping his sobs so there was only silence. Naruto had never kissed anyone before, well except that one accident at the academy. But this was different, his lips were sweet and soft that Naruto surprisingly enjoyed it. Haku's eyes widened in shock at naruto's surprise kiss. He didn't know what to do, he had never been kissed before let alone loved in this kind of way. Surly Naruto knew that he was male, but his lips continued to gently caress his in such a hypnotic way that Haku lost his train of thought, closed his eyes and gave in to the seductive kiss. Surprised at haku's surrender to him Naruto took it as a sign of acceptance that his sudden advance was okay.

Fortunately the thick fog that surrounded them clouded everyone else's vision of them so they had no worries about being spotted. Naruto broke the kiss and let go of haku's lips only to take a breath to stare into his eyes. He saw haku's beautiful face wet, coated in the tears from just a few moments ago. He saw the hurt and tragedy on haku's face and the longing for love in his eyes. Haku looked at him with a lustful gaze that Naruto took as permission to go a little further. With that he wrapped one arm around haku's waist and pulled the strawberry scented boy closer.

Naruto took haku's lips into his once more and turned the once gentile kiss into a passionate one that two lovers would share in bed. Haku had only felt his heart beat fast like this in the midst of battle, he had never felt intensity in this form before and he wouldn't have even guessed it to come from a male. Naruto let his tongue stealthily enter haku's lips, letting it go wild like a caged animal set free. Haku was thrilled by this new experience which only led to a certain part of him to get a little too excited and get hard. Naruto was too focused on playing with haku's tongue to even notice the bulge underneath haku's garment. Haku wanted to tell him but he was too sucked into the wild kiss to try. It wasn't till long until he couldn't take it anymore and broke the kiss, leaving them both gasping from the release. "S-Stop don't go any further" Naruto looked at him with curiosity and pouted.

"But why?" Haku blushed a bright shade of red and looked at his feet. He replied ever so softly "I...I have...a boner" Naruto looked down at the budge in between haku's legs. He was definitely hard. "Oh...um..." Naruto didn't know what to do. He had never did this with a guy before, he had never did this with a GIRL before. He had even forgot that Haku was a guy or that he was able to get a boner. He didn't think this far ahead, what was he supposed to do? Kissing him was one thing but this!? He still had to do something, he didn't want Haku to leave like this, it would cause suspicion. With that thought he had finally made up his mind. Naruto stared into haku's eyes with a determination, he grabbed Haku closer to him once more.

While Haku was caught off guard he stuck his hand inside his kimono and grabbed haku's erect member. "Wh..Ah!" Haku did not expect this reaction from him, or that it would feel so good. Naruto also blushed a great shade of red, he looked around to make sure that the fog was still too thick to see through. Thank goodness he was far away from the rest of the group. Now that he had Haku in his hands he had a strange feeling that told him to do things that he wouldn't think of ever doing to another dude. But the feeling was too strong and he began to pump Haku's hard member at a fast but shady speed.

"A-Ah-Auhh!" Haku groaned with pleasure and wrapped his arms around Naruto to keep himself from falling. "Shhhhh..."The boy was making too much noise, Naruto needed a way to shut up haku's moaning. Naruto lifted haku's head with his other hand and kissed him slowly, muffling his moans. Haku became silent, his tongue intertwined with naruto's once more. While their lips clung to each other like magnets naruto noticed sounds of battle nearby. This was taking too long. He sped up the pace of his pumping and just too add a little spice to the mix every time his hand reached the top he would rub circles with his thumb around haku's head. He surprisingly enjoyed this, It took all of naruto's will power to not get hard as well. Haku let out a loud muffled moan to the change. He felt himself quickly building close to his climax. He broke the kiss to tell Naruto. But Naruto didn't stop his hand. Gasping, he could barely get a word out.

"I-I-IM...GUNNA...AH..." Taking the hint Naruto looked around him for the perfect place for Haku to let it out. They were on a bridge so he steadily walked him to the edge. Once he felt the end of the bridge with his foot he turned back to Haku. Naruto opened his kimono and pulled out his throbbing member. That's when Naruto positioned himself behind Haku and turned him to the side, and grabbed him from around the back once again. He started pumping harder and faster then he had before. He could feel Haku about to break, fearing that in the end he would scream Naruto brought up his other hand and stuck three fingers in haku's mouth. Haku grabbed naruto with both of his hands and began sucking on his fingers. Naruto had felt Haku just before he burst so he stopped his movements and let him erupt. "MMMMMMMM!" Haku gave a moan as he emptied his cum into the ocean. Naruto felt a rush of relief and gently cupped haku's balls and fingered them while he finished. Once he was done they both separated from each other and haku speedily tucked himself in while Naruto fell to the ground in a sigh.

As soon as Haku had made himself decent he fell down beside Naruto. "What did we just do?" He said. They both looked into the thick fog above them and spread themselves out on their backs. "I have no clue." Naruto replied. They were both stunned by the intimacy of the act they both had just took part in. Haku make a shocking realization that they where supposed to be fighting and reached for one of his daggers. Noticing this movement Naruto jumped up and exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing!? Did what just happen mean nothing to you!?" Haku held his hand up in reassurance. He lifted the dagger and made a swift slash at his arm.

"What are you DOING?! Stop!" Naruto exclaimed in protest. "We're supposed to be fighting. We're supposed to be enemies that just ended a battle too tired to go on. Your already scratched up and bruised, but I don'tlook the part. If we don't want to fight each other to the death then we better look like we did our best to try." Naruto looked at Haku in concern and disgust as he watched the boy he recently kissed cut himself in multiple places and soak himself in blood. He didn't want them to be enemies, because that meant that he would have to eventually fight him again.

After Haku thought that the amount of cuts on himself were sufficient they both stood up and looked away from each other, for this was probably the last they would see each other alone since they were on different sides. Haku looked up at Naruto only to see that the energetic ninja was a bright shade of red. He thought about how naruto had taught him that he was a person and that Naruto treated him like a person. Naruto had also taught him the touch of a lover that cares for you.

"N-Naruto?..." Haku stuttered with a slight blush. "Uh...yeah?" Naruto replied rubbing his arm.

Haku smiled at the sight of the ninja looking so bashful. "Thanks"


	2. Chapter 2

**HAKU DOES NOT DIE. FUCK. NOBODY TOLD ME HE DIES. I WAS NOT PREPARED. I HAD TO PAUSE THE EPISODE TO COLLECT MYSELF FROM WHAT HAD JUST HAPPENED. I WAS JUST GOING TO STOP IT AS AS A SHORT ONE NIGHT STAND KINDA STORY BUT YOU KNOW WHAT. NO. I REFUSE TO ACCEPT IT. This chapter takes place after the events in the first. Haku does NOT die. Instead zabuza risks HIS life for HIM. AND HE IS THE ONLY ONE WHO DIES. Haku continues to mourn his death and returns to the hidden leaf village with Naruto. He gives up fighting because it reminds him too much of zabuza and thinks that he has no more motivation to fight since all he did was be an instrument of zabuza's will. He decides to take up learning healing jutsu instead. Since Haku had no where to stay so Naruto offers for him to stay at his place since he is only there when he gets tired. And Naruto needs someone to make sure all the food in his refrigerator isn't spoiled And things like that. This not seeming strange to everyone else because they are both guys. But they don't have any clue about what happened on the bridge or how they feel about eachother. Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto had just gotten back from a D ranked mission which involved walking some old man's dog. When he signed up for the job he didn't expect that the dog would have the size and strength of a Small bear. It dragged him around all day like he was his new chew toy.

He walked into his room Exhausted, and let himself fall into the embrace of the sheets on his bed.

 _*D ranked mission my ASS! I bet even a chunin couldnt walk that beast and get out of it unscathed!*_

Naruto turned his head to the side and stared at the neatly made bed with floral sheets across the room. Haku hadn't come back yet, he should have been done with his medical training about now so Naruto just assumed he was gathering vegetables from the market. Whenever Haku walked out into the village he would always get aweing glances and subtle flirts from the nearby men who had not yet figured out that he was a guy. And it didn't help that Haku only wore female flower printed kimonos. One day Naruto decided to ask him about it and he replied that they were just "More comfortable than the ones made for men". Thanks to that, most of the village still thought he was a female. Naruto didn't mind, although it sometimes pissed him off when other guys whistled In his direction.

Just then he heard haku's key turn in the door and creak open. He walked through the door carrying a paper bag full of groceries. He was shocked at the sight of Naruto already at the table ready to eat. "Did you buy the instant cup of ramen that I asked you to get!" He said with a giant grin on his face.

Haku set the bag down on the table and sighed. "You need to eat more healthy or all that training your doing will be for nothing."

"Yeah but did you get it?" Naruto said peering to look into the bag. Haku rolled his eyes and tossed him the styrofoam cup.

"Yeah! Alright!" Naruto grabbed the cup from mid air and filled it with the steaming hot water in the tea kettle beside him. Haku watched as he scoffed down the contents of the cup in mere minutes,then He sighed onece more and emptied what was left of the contents of the bag until he spotted a small beaded bracelet at the bottom. He had forgotten about it that fast. While he was in town today he passed an old lady who was selling some beaded bracelets. He would have walked passed it if it wasn't for one of the pieces catching his eye. It was a peices of jewelry that had an arrangement of 3 different colored beads all around it that reminded him of a certain someone. There were yellow, orange, and white colored beads lined up next to each other. The Old women caught him staring and gave him a sweet smile. She states that the way he looked at the bracelet reminded her of when she was young and gave it to him for free. But what he didn't understand was that before he left she wished him "good luck".

Haku took the beaded jewelry out the bag when Naruto wasn't looking and suck it in his pocket.

Soon After they finished eating, Naruto got undressed, put on his pjs, and climbed into bed yawning from the day he had being dragged throughout the leaf village. Just as Haku had finished putting his pajamas on he stopped and pulled out the bracelet from his other pockets. He eyed every single bead and questioned to himself what he would do with it. He wanted to keep it and wear it always because of how the colors resembled Naruto's so much. Maybe if he kept it, it will make him feel like Naruto was still with him whenever he was on a mission. But if Naruto saw it he wouldn't know how he would react to such a thought. Maybe he wouldn't like it, think that it was stupid, or weird.

Meanwhile Naruto was wondering why Haku was standing with his back turned to him, not moving an inch. Until he caught a glimpse of something in his hand.

"Hey, what's that?"

Startled and nervous that Naruto would find out about the bracelet, Haku turned around and hid it behind his back. He gave him a slight smile trying to hide his nervousness. "What's what?"

Naruto was sure he saw him holding something and scowled at the thought that haku was hiding something from him. He walked up to him slowly and stared intently into haku's eyes. "What are you hiding behind your back?" Haku began to sweat at the thought of being caught. "Nothing, it's nothing" this made Naruto mad and more curious then ever. He lunged at the hand Haku was hiding behind his back determined to find out what he was holding. "LIKE HELL ITS NOTHING!" Haku dodged him with a quick step to the left which made Naruto fall to the floor. He lifted himself up, rubbed his head and growled. Now he was determined to find out what Haku was hiding. He lunged at him for the second time and the two roommates began wrestling one another. "SHOW ME!" Naruto yelled. "I SAID IT WAS NOTHING!" They fought until they accidentally slipped on a piece of loose paper on the ground and plummeted to the floor. Haku landed on his back while Naruto fell on top of him. The two boys groaned in pain until Naruto pushed himself up and looked down at Haku only to find that the thing he was hiding in his hand was just a small beaded bracelet.

He stared at the object Haku was clutching in his right hand and wondered why he wanted to keep sutch a thing hidden from him. "Is that it? Why were you hiding a bracelet?" Haku looked away from him and spoke in a very hush tone blushing from ear to ear. "I...I got it because...it reminded me...of you." Naruto blushed himself, to think that Haku had got something so small and tedious just because it reminded him of himself was...adorable. He looked at the boy underneath him only to realize the position they were in. Naruto was right in the middle of haku's outspread legs kneeling on top of him. They hadn't been this close since that day on the bridge. He didn't know why but ever since that day he felt like they were some how avoiding eachother. Afraid that if they got close to one another again it would result in the same situation as last time. But deep in his heart he knew that he actually kinda missed feeling the touch of his skin against his and smelling haku's sweet strawberry sent on his cloths.

His heart beat heavily gazing at the beautiful boy below him, it still felt a little strange wanting to kiss a guy but he couldn't help the urge to throw himself onto the one he had pinned down below him and do everything that his body told him to do. Haku turned to look at Naruto who hovered above him and met his lust filled gaze. He felt Naruto pressing against him ever so slowly, his waist rubbing against his. He knew what was about to happen, but he didn't care. Because he wanted it as much as he knew Naruto did. And it wasn't before long until Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore and lowered himself onto his roommate to take his soft pink lips into his own. Haku leaned into his rough kiss and savored the once forgotten taste of naruto's lips. The two were thrusting into eachother back and forth like it itself was a fight. Naruto sneaked his tongue into haku's lips, determined to win this erotic battle. Haku tangled his tounge around his and they wrestled once more, only this time they both enjoyed the encounter. The struggle was intense and for the first time, Naruto lost. Haku felt something harden and press itself against his pelvis signaling naruto's surrender.

Haku broke the kiss and breathed heavily. "Well would you look at the nine tailed fox now..." Naruto gritted his teeth. "Shut up." He stripped off haku's night shirt and then his own. Once their chests were bare he went back in for the kiss, but this time he decided to taunt him. He lightly pecked the top of haku's lips and trailed down his neck. The sensation of naruto's lips on his body thrilled him, he arched his back and moaned in pleasure. But Naruto continued moving his train of butterfly kisses south and stopped when he reached the edge of his pants. Naruto didn't want to stop taunting until he had broken him. He went past the waist line and sucked the nub that was starting to rise in haku's pants until the area was wet and he was fully hard. Haku let out a moan of frustration that Naruto made him give in so quickly.

Then he gave a little smile when he saw that His partner didn't know where to go from there. "Now what?" Haku teased. Naruto hated that he knew just what to say to get under his skin, but he wanted to prove him wrong. He bit the waist of haku's pants and pulled it down with his teeth, exposing the boy's giant erection. "W-what are you.." Naruto stopped his sentence in the middle by using the last of his courage and taking the the entire whole of the boy into his mouth and sucking hard. Haku gave a loud pleasureable moan that Naruto had never heard before. He circled his tongue around the base and gave slow powerful sucks. Haku placed his hand on top of naruto's head and gripped a handful of his spiky yellow hair. Naruto opened his mouth and moved down to fondle haku's testicals in his mouth, he sucked on them slowly while he thought of other things to do that would please both himself and his lover. Haku looked down at the ninja who was currently pleasuring him beyond belief and noticed the form of his own erection in his pajama pants begging to be set free. He was curious to see how big it was since he had never seen Naruto before. Forcing himself out of curiosity Haku sat up slowly, he felt a little weak from the current activities naruto's tounge was engaging.

He placed his hand under the the boy's chin and lifted his head which made Naruto let go of his new play toy. He lifted his head up and looked into his eyes, making himself scoot closer so now he was sitting on haku's lap with his legs wrapped around his waist and arms thrown around his neck. Now both of the twos large erections were rubbing against eachother giving them both a new sensational thrill. "What's wrong? I wanted to explore a little more." He wined with a suductive look in his eyes. Ignoring his pleas to continue Haku brought him in for annother kiss but only to distract him from his true objective. While Naruto once again played with haku's lips and stroked tounge with his own, Haku moved his hands down to the rim of naruto's pants. But before he pulled it down he decided to tease him for revenge from the kisses earlier. He placed his hand on top of the budge in his pants and rubbed it slowly. Making Naruto moan in their kiss. He traced the large outline of his cock and squeezed it. This made Naruto release from haku's lips and give a moan in a way that Haku never knew was possible. He layed his forehead on haku's shoulder and panted like a dehydrated dog. "Just do it already!" He said anxiously.

Obeying his orders, Haku pulled the rim of his pants down exposing the beastly cock he knew Naruto had. Not waisting any time he quickly gripped it and began pumping with his right hand. Naruto lifted his head and placed his chin on haku's shoulder letting out sounds that he didn't even know he could make. Naruto then remembered that haku's cock was still out in the open and defenseless, so he too made quick work to grip it in his hands. It was still a little wet from his previous actions which made it easier for him to move his hand up and down more easily.

Now both of them were fingering the other in annother silent competition to bring the other to their climax. Naruto lifted his head and pressed his lips against haku's. But instead of a ruff and wild kiss, this one was passionate and slow. Each intake felt like waves crashing on a beach. But sadly it didn't last for long since the two felt like they were almost about to burst. They pulled away and pressed closely to each other, putting all their attention at the movements of their hands. Then suddenly taking them both by surprise, the two erupted and spewed warm semen onto eachother's stomachs ending the competition in a tie.

Haku hurriedly grabbed two washcloths that were coincidentally hanging on the chair near them and cleaned themselves off. Exhausted, naruto stood up once he was clean. Haku was about to do the same when he spotted the beaded bracelet lying near him on the floor, he stared at the small object that started all this and smiled. He grabbed it and finally stood up. Naruto saw the action and quickly grabbed it from him. "Hey! Give it..." Not letting Haku finish, Naruto caught his lips in his own and slipped the bracket onto haku's wrist. Haku stopped his lips movements for a second and looked at Naruto.

"What was that for?" He asked. "Because with this, I'm always by your side." He hugged him tightly while they continued the slow kiss they had been cut off from before. Still locked in the kiss, they slowly made their way to the closest bed and climbed in laying beside eachother. Haku released the kiss and coiled his leg around naruto's. They were both still completely naked so Haku could feel naruto's parts rubbing against his pelvis. "Um...Naruto..." Haku thought about their relationship and realized that he had never felt this way about someone before. The love in his heart felt somewhat stronger whenever he was with Naruto, to the point where his heart beat slightly faster whenever he was near him. Not being sure if Naruto felt the same way bothered him a little.

"Mhm" Naruto hummed in response. Haku slid his arms around him and rested his head under naruto's chin, leaning on his chest. Naruto cradled him in his arms and held him close. "I think I...love you" Surprised buy haku's sudden confession Naruto thought about his feelings for Haku aswell. Ever since the first time he met him he knew that he was kind and gentile, despite his harsh background that was so much simmilar to his own. And when Haku cried over zabuza's death Naruto wanted nothing more then to wrap him in his arms like he was doing just now.

Ever since that day, he felt like he was missing something whenever he was out on a found himself working extra hard to finish so he could return just so he could watch Haku practice his training and exchange small talk. He also found whenever he was alone he felt a slight longing to go and look for him although he knew Haku was in class. Describing it as love felt like a somewhat fitting explanation.

He used to love Sakura but he found that as much as he tried to get her to feel the same way it was no use, she only had eyes for sasuke. But the feeling he had for Haku was much stronger then he ever had for Sakura. It was final, he LOVED him. Now he just needed to tell him. He squeezed Haku against him tighter and let out his response "I...I love you too" Haku sighed in relief that his feelings were returned and moved up closer to naruto's lips. Their mouths connected once more and Haku brought his hand up to caress naruto's face while he kissed him, his fingers sliding up to tangle in his hair. Naruto felt him smile in their kiss and held him closer. Their lips moved slower and slower as they felt sleep sting their eyes until they came to a full stop and fell asleep in eachother's arms.

* * *

 **THERE. HAPPY ENDING. LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE. CUZ IF NOT MIGHT JUST STOP HERE CUZ ITS A GOOD STOPING POINT.**

 **Update; I've gotten some reviews and some messages saying to keep going so I will. I'm trying to figure out a good spot in time for the next chapter so bare with me Kay?**


	3. Chapter 3

**After the events of the last chapter, naruto and haku began feeling more comfortable with their relationship and started doing more cute coupley things. Of which include naruto occasionally sneacking up to haku and grabbing him from the behind. Which resulted in haku sometimes baonking him on the head. This chapter is just a PRE warm up to the next. Like a little short 'What happened before' scene. Enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto was in the middle of packing his bag before he went off to train with master jariyah*(*spelling?). He stuffed a couple shirts into his pack and looked around for other things he might need. Haku sat on the other side of the bed watching him place an entire box full of instant ramen in his bag. "Are you sure you dont want me to go with you? Ive improved of my healing techniques, and you never know when you'll need a medical healer." Naruto balled up a few pairs of socks and stuffed them into a side pocket. "For the last time, ill be ok. And if you did come, you'll just be a distraction.

Also I couldn't bare it if something happened to you while you were with me." Haku crossed his arms. "You know perfectly well that I can take care of myself." Naruto paused his packing and got up to sit next to haku on the bed. He placed his hand on hakus soft cheek and turned his face towards his own.

"I know that. Its just that I need to do this by myself. If I can remember that your here waiting for me then It'll make me work even harder so I can come back quickly." Naruto lightly kissed haku's forehead which haku growled at worriedly. Naruto stood up and gradded his frog shaped wallet from the table. He placed it in his bag and zipped it up. Haku watched as he grabbed several items from around the room and dumped them in his backpack.

"I understand. I just...ill miss you." Haku played with his naruto colored beaded bracelet on his wrist and rubbed one of the orange beads. Naruto looked up and spoke in a soft tone. "Ill miss you too. But don't worry, you still have your bracelet to remember me by." Haku looked at the piece of jewelry in his wrist and sighed. "I guess." Naruto clipped the top of his pack shut and placed it on his back. He wanted to bring more stuff but haku told him before that it was too much and he had to put some things back. Naruto walked to the door and haku stood up to follow him.

Naruto placed his hand on the doorknob but before he turned to open it he stopped to turn towards his lover. He stepped towards haku, grabbed his chin with his hand, and gave him a long gentile kiss. They passionately kissed one another for the final time before naruto headed out. Haku held narutos lips in his own for one final time before they seperated and gave each other a tight hug goodbye.

Haku wispered in to naruto's ear. "I love you, come back to me in one piece okay?" Naruto gave him one last peck on the cheek and released him. "I love you too, and I will. Dont worry!" He turned the doorknob and walked out of the exit, letting the door slam behind him. Haku smiled and lowered his head. "He's going to over do it again isn't he."


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter takes place in season 2 after the chief toad dropped Naruto off in front of the hospital.**

* * *

"What is this?" Naruto opened his eyes and looked around the room

Shikamaru grinned at him from the stool he was sitting on near the hospital bed. "The hospital, they said you've been out cold for three days straight."

"Three days?" " THREE DAYS STRAIGHT!"

"UH YEAH...more or less."

"Shikamaru! When does the final competition begin!"

"Uh tomorrow" Naruto grabbed Shikamaru by his shirt and pulled on it.

"WHAT WHY THE HECK DIDNT YOU WAKE ME SOONER I CANT BE LYING AROUND HERE LIKE THIS I HAVE TO GET READ-OUCH!" Naruto rubbed his head and looked over to see what hit him. Haku stood on the other side of the bed with his arms folded. He looked mad. "Haku? What was that for! Were you always standing there?" Shikamaru let out a sigh. "Yeah, he was here when I showed up. Seems he was worried about you ever since you mysteriously showed up at the hospital. Haku's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "You idiot! I've been standing here worrying over you for nothing. Now look at you, calm down. You don't need to get so worked up before a big fight." Shikamaru ruffled the back of his head " he's right you know, The best thing you can do is to rest." Naruto squatted down and held his stomach. "What is it now?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto's stomach growled. "I'm starving."

He sighed and reached for the fruit basket on the floor. "Here." Naruto's face glowed at the site of food. While Naruto bit into an apple Shikamaru began to walk out of the room. "Where are you going?" Haku asked. "I'm going to go visit chogi, but first I thought I'd stop by and see how lee was doing." Haku smiled "Ok, thank you for stoping by and the fruit basket." Shikamaru waved and waked out the door. Naruto started on the last piece of fruit in the basket. Haku was glad seeing that he had his appetite back. "I have your cloths here. Once you put them on we should head home." Naruto took the last bite of his banana and protested.

"No! I gotta go find pervy sage and continue training as hard as I can to make up for losing three days." Haku got frustrated. "Even though you seem to be fine, you just got out of the hospital and you still need to rest. If you strain yourself you'll just end up right back here and you won't be able to attend the finals." Naruto crossed his arms. Haku made a good point, but still. Suddenly he felt Haku give him a little kiss on his cheek and blushed. Haku leaned on the bed and whispered into his ear. "If you hurry then I'll make sure your last hours at home with me will be worth it." The red in Naruto's face rose like a thermometer placed in boiling water. He jumped up and speedily put on his cloths. "Well then what are we waiting for?" Naruto said. Haku laughed at how easily his partner could be swayed.

* * *

Haku and Naruto entered their shared apartment room. Naruto jumped on his bed. "This feels so much better than the mattresses at the hospital." Haku locked the door behind them. The he remembered something that he wanted to show Naruto. "Oh, there is something that I wanted to show you, it's perfect for this occasion." Naruto turned his head towards Haku while he walked over to a dresser took a jar out of the drawer "Hmm? What's that?" Haku walked over to Naruto and sat on the bed beside him. He turned the cap and opened it. " while I was learning how to make certain healing potions I accidently mixed the wrong ingredients and the substance turned out like this." He stuck his finger it and a thick cream like substance covered his finger. He rubbed it between his two fingers. Naruto looked at it questionably.

"What are we supposed to do with that?" A little red showed in haku's cheeks. "Well...you know how we always just 'play' with eachother. Never actually going the distance. Well I thought that this might help when we're ready." Haku put the lid back on the jar and placed it on the nightstand next to them. Naruto thought over the idea of going a little further with Haku. He didn't know if they were ready but if Haku was down then so was he. "Uh, ok."

"Now, where were we?" Haku pushed Naruto down on the bed and climbed on top of him. He sat on his legs and looked down on him. He took of his shirt while Naruto watched, making him harder by the minute. He stared at haku's thin, bare chest. Haku leaned down and kissed him. His hair fell down over their faces. While they let their mouths reunite, Haku worked on taking off Naruto's shirt as well. Once it was off Haku broke the kiss and sat back up. Naruto wasn't happy about Haku stopping in the middle of their kiss. So just when Haku was about to try and work on Naruto's lower half. Naruto pulled him down and Haku fell to his side. Naruto draped the covers over both of their lower halfs and pulled Haku back towards him, grabbing his lips with his own.

Naruto's leg winded around haku's waist next to him, pulling his pelvis closer and grinding against his waist. Haku moaned with pleasure in the kiss. He slided his hand underneath the covers and slowly slid off Naruto's pants. He could not see Naruto's hard erection but he could definitely feel it. He liked how it was hidden from his sight, allowing him only to rely on touch. Their tongues collided once more, Haku had found that Naruto's tongue tasted just like the fruit he had just eaten. He smiled in the kiss while he tasted the sweet flavors hidden with each stroke of his tongue. After Haku finish stripping what was last of naruto's cloths, he started taking off his own. He brought his thumb to the waist of his pants and pulled it all the way down. Now that they have been both revealed to eachother they thrust into one another, grinding hard as they felt their erections collide.

They both gave low moans with each thrust. Then Haku had an idea. He released himself from the kiss and lifted the cover. Naruto panted from the kiss. "What are you doing?" Haku smirked and just replied "Watch." He slid under the covers hidden from Naruto's sight. Naruto was curious to what he could possibly be doing down there. Haku took Naruto's leg and slung it over his shoulder. Bringing him face to face with Naruto's huge cock. He licked it and Naruto flinched from the shock. Haku laughed and continued to work his tongue over it. Naruto couldn't handle the sensation and clutched the pillow with dear life. Haku took it in his mouth and sucked on it slowly. Since Naruto couldn't see him, everything he felt was a surprise. And it somehow gave the experience a new thrill. Haku played with him in his mouth enjoying the subtle shivers it gave Naruto every time he moved differently. While Haku worked on him he brought his hand up and fingered Naruto's balls. Rubbing them slowly while he moved his head up and down on Naruto's cock.

He could hear his screams above him which just made him more turned on. Haku let go and scooted back up out of the depths of the covers. "Fuck, I want to hear you scream more." Haku sat on Naruto's legs once again. "Wow Haku, when did you become so bold. I just noticed your personality is much different from when we first met." Haku lowered down and gave Naruto a quick kiss and sat back up. "That's because the taste of your love changes people. " Haku grinded against him making Naruto bite his lip. He furred his brow at the sight of Naruto suppressing his cries, he wanted to more of his screams. He needed to find a way to open him up. Haku glanced at the bottle on the dresser. He reached for it and pulled it down. "Are you ready?" He asked Naruto before he went further with his plan. "Go ahead, I can take it." He said. Haku twisted open the jar and gathered a chunk of the substance with two fingers. He placed the jar back on its stool and lifted Naruto's legs on his shoulders with his free hand. He massaged his opening with the lathered hand and slowly pushed two fingers in.

Naruto moaned loudly, haku was pleased to hear him. He pushed his fingers deeper and scissored them. This time Naruto let out a totally different sound that Haku didn't expect. He pulled his fingers out and gathered more of the thick substance from the jar and covered his own hardened member with it. "Are you absolutely ready?" He asked for a final time. Naruto clutched the pillow tighter. "I said go ahead!" Haku took his approval and slowly slid himself in. "A-Ah HaH-ah" Naruto wined as Haku pushed in. His legs fell from his shoulders and Haku pushed all the way in.

It kinda helped Naruto that Haku wasn't as big as he himself was. Haku was kinda a small boy, but still Naruto got used to the feeling quickly and motioned Haku to go faster by pushing against him. Haku took the request and thrust in and out at a quicker pace. Naruto moaned again which soothed haku's ears. Haku lowered himself down and caressed Naruto's lips with his own. They kissed passionately while haku slammed against narutos pelvis with multiple ferocious thrusts. The force of haku's thrusts jerked them with every push. Haku place both hands on narutos face, and naruto in return wrapped his arms around hakus neck.

Haku lifted his head fom narutos lips in realization that he was supposed to be taking it easy, he just got out of the hospital after all. Haku stopped his hips movements, but didn't pull out just yet. "Im sorry, am I hurting you?" Naruto thrad his fingers though hakus hair and looked up at him. "Im not as weak as you think, im fine. Dont stop." Haku looked at him with concern. "Are you sure?" Naruto stroked haku's face. "If you come here ill show you just how ok I am. Haku leaned forward back into narutos fruity lips. He moved his lips in between hakus and opened his mouth welcoming haku's flexible tongue into his.

Their mouths collided and they passionately moved into each other. Haku started his thrusts again, pulling in and out of his lovers opening. He reached his right hand and started on narutos exposed cock, overwhelming naruto. Haku felt that both of them were coming to the end. So he moved faster with everything he did. Haku was the first one to finish. He hardly thrust himself all the way in him for the last time and let himself flush out while he was still inside.

Naruto moaned at the feeling and gushed out onto haku's chest. He reached for the washcloth that he had set aside on the desk before they started just for this reason. He wiped himself off and put it back. Naruto looked up at haku. "Are you going to stay there all night or are you going to pull out?" Haku laughed. "I just might." But he didn't, haku slowly pulled out making naruto quietly moan a little. He wrapped haku in his arms and gave him multiple little kisses on the lips. "Damn, I love you so much. That was amazing, thanks." Haku grinned and placed his head on naruto's chest. "Just go and pass the finals. Then ill try and plan something special for you when you get back."

Naruto caressed haku's cheek with his hand. "Really? Then ill be sure to come back to you." They both slowly drifted off to sleep. But little did haku know, naruto would come back, but in no condition to do what they had in mind.

* * *

 **AAAAAAH! I am getting deeper and deeper into the series and there are so many hot guys. So many ships. So little time. WHY DONT THEY HAVE ANY GORGEOUS GIRLS THAT I CAN SHIP THEM WITH. IT FEELS LIKE THEY ARE FORCING ME TO GO ALL YAOI. I admit hinata is pretty cute but none of the females aven compare to the level of 'DAMN' the guys got. If any of you want to chat with me I would love to fangirl with you. PLEASE. I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THESE FEELS.**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so i think i got some of the episodes mixed up. The one where naruto was packing to leave was supposed to be after the final chunin exams. So im just going to explain what happened during that time and skip ahead. Haku sat in the bleachers cheering on naruto in the finals when he began to feel sleepy. Next thing he knew, when he woke up the village was in shambles and the third hokage was dead. Haku did all he could to help heal the injured in the hospital from the little training he did with the medical squad but it didn't help much. Meanwhile naruto tried to get hakus attention and tell him that he was going to go with master jiraiya on a trip. ( this is where that other scene was supposed to be.) but haku was too busy and just told him to go ahead and be careful. This next scene will be when he returns with tsunade to help heal satsuke, and Rock lee.

* * *

Since Taruto has returned with lady Tsunade Haku is bent on asking her if he could be her student in learning healing jutsu. Meanwhile Haruto is excited about finally being back and is looking forward to having some alone time with Haku.

* * *

Haku stood in front of lady hokage's door. He was nervous about asking her to teach him. After a while of standing by the front door he finally gathered up the courage to knock. He held up his fist just when the door swung open and hit him in the face.

"Ow!"

"Oh, haku! Sorry, did you need something?" Tsunade stood between the doorway and looked down at haku who was now on the floor. He rubbed his forehead then looked up to see that it was her who slammed into him. Realizing what he came there for he quickly bowed at her feet. "Honorable fifth hokage, would you please consider having me as a pupil?"

Tsunade questionably looked at the boy below her. From what she heard of him, he already had an amazingly powerful jutsu. Why would he want to learn under her? She thought about it and remembered that at the time she was extremely busy with everything right now. She almost turned him sown when she looked at him again. He must have had to use every ounce of his courage to come here and ask her, knowing that is was most likely that she would say no. She liked how committed he was and smiled.

"Fine then, but I'm really busy right now so ill just give you a basic step for you to practice until you master it. Then come back and ill give you another one."

Haku lifted his head and beamed with joy. She led him inside and walked to the corner of her room. She bent down to release a mouse that had been caught in a mouse trap there and held it in her hands. She placed her right hand over it and it started to emit a soft green light. In a few minuted the mouse was up and active once again. Haku glared at the amazing scene before him. Lady Tsunade walked over to the window and placed the mouse on a tree branch. The little creature quickly scurried down the tree and into a bush on the ground. She showed haku how to get his hands to emit the same healing glow in the palms of his hands and told him to go practice on a fish or other small animal. "Thank you so much, i will be back when i have mastered this technique." And with that, he walked out of the room.

* * *

Naruto walked down the sidewalk with his arms crossed behind his head. He was incredibly bored. He turned to see some villagers hammering away at a house that had beed damaged during the sand ninja invasion. *I guess I could help out with repairs...on second thought maybe not.* Too bad he was increadibly lazy as well. Naruto spotted a flower growing beside a tree and started to miss Haku. He hadnt really spent time with him since before the final chunin exams. Sure he saw him at home, but they always went straight to sleep from exhaustion and never talked much. Naruto growled, it made him a little bit frustrated. He made up his mind and headed straight for home hoping that Haku was there. He really needed to touch him right now.

* * *

Haku gave a stressed look when he had trouble keeping his chakra stable for the technique lady tsunade had taught him. He was leaning over the kitchen counter in the middle of trying to heal a small lizard he found on his way home when Naruto busted through the door.

"Haku!"

"Ah! Naruto!? Whats the matter with you?! You made me lose my concentration!"

Naruto stood there silent, he didn't know what he planed on doing once he got there and so his response was just "uuuuh.."

Haku scoffed "Well im in the middle of training so get what you came here to get quietly." Naruto walked towards the bed silently and sat down to watch haku while he practiced.

Haku felt Natuto's eyes watching him and it made him lose focus, the green light in his palms flickered.

"Why are you staring at me like that? Did you get what you need already?"

Naruto stood up, slowly walked over to haku and hugged him from the back. He rested his chin in the crook of Haku's neck and whispered in his ear.

"What if the thing I need is your body?" He said smiling.

Haku froze and the green glow in his hands disappeared. He blushed at the feeling of Naruto's arms around his waist.

"T-Then Y-You'll have to wait. I need to finish this first." Haku tried to ignore him and turned back the injured lizard on the counter. He tried to concentrate and make his hands glow again. But he yelped when he felt naruto's hands move around him. His right hand slid itself into the opening in his kimono and rubbed his chest, while the left creeped its way down into other areas. "Can't we come to some sort of agreement? Why don't you keep doing what your doing and I'LL keep doing what IM doing?" Haku gasped when he felt that naruto's left hand found what it was searching for and started to jerck him off.

"Ah-HAAH...F-Fine ...J-Just D-Don't...Mess me up! "

Haku lifted his hands above the newt and tried to ignore what was happening beneath his kimono. He surprisingly managed to get the glow in his hands to return, but it was weak since he wasn't fully concentrated on it. He was distracted by other things. Like the feeling of Naruto pushing him against the countertop with a single thrust. Haku felt how hard he was from the buldge in naruto's pants pressing against his ass. And thanks to the actions of Naruto's hand, he was also hard.

Naruto let go of Haku for a short moment only to un zip his pants. Naruto pulled out his cock and moved in front of Haku, he kissed him on the lips shortly before kneeling down so that he was leaning against the counter wall and face to face with haku's penis. Naruto used one of his hands to jack himself off and the other to place Haku's cock in his mouth.

While he felt naruto suck on him, haku gave up on the lizard and gripped the edge of the countertop. "Fuck, Im going to kill you."

Naruto sucked him hard making Haku moan after his threat.

Naruto looked around Haku and spotted the jar of the weird substance that they used last time on a nearby dresser. He wanted to go get it but he waited so long for this moment and didn't want to stop pleasuring haku. Then he had an idea. He let go of Haku for a moment only to make a hand sign. "Shadow clone jutsu!"

All of a sudden there were two more naruto's with hard boners. The original stood up and kissed haku slowly. The second went and got the jar, while the third slid under haku and continued where the first left off.

Haku was entirely over whelmed, his tongue played with what he believed was the real naruto's while one of the clones below him sucked him hard. He had no idea where the third went.

The third clone opened the jar of lube and smiled evilly. He walked over to the others and set the open jar on the counter. The Naruto clone reached up to Haku's shoulders and slowly slid his kimono off of him. When haku was completely bare the three Narutos stopped, and simultaneously undressed themselves. Haku did not expect this and was caught off guard when two of them picked him up and carried him over to one of the beds. They plopped him down and crawled on top of him. By then Haku had lost track of which one was real but they were all naruto so he didn't think it mattered. One of them turned him over to his side and kissed him roughly. The second one started to suckle his cock, while the third was busy dipping his fingers in the jar. He coated them and then resumed to spread more over his own erection. The third Naruto laid down behind him and slowly inserted two of his fingers in his ass. He pushed them in deep and massaged the inside. Haku broke off from the kiss with the other clone and gasped. He moaned and tightly hugged the naruto he had been kissing. The one behind him pulled his fingers out and carefully replaced them with his penis.

The naruto that was in between his legs licking his cock grabbed his leg and lifted it up over his shoulder, spreading his legs open. Naruto pushed himself inside and moved in and out slowly. Haku groaned loudly, tightly gripping the clone he had been making out with. The naruto clone knew that haku was too overwhelmed to continue to play with him right now so he just hugged him back, ran his fingers through his hair and kissed his neck.

"Fuck, It's so big!" Haku screamed.

Naruto continued to thrust inside haku but at a faster pace now.

"This is what happens when you refuse me when Im horny." Said the Naruto that was kissing him.

Haku held on tightly to the clone in front of him while the Naruto in the back thrust into him at full force. Not forgetting the naruto that was enjoyably sucking on his balls, he felt bad for the one he was hugging. So he reached one of his hands down and started to jerk him off. The clone was pleased by this and groaned then moved back in to kiss him. Haku knew that Naruto was good at his shadow clone jutsu, but he never thought that they were so detailed that each one of them felt like it was the real thing. Or maybe the one in front of him WAS the real Naruto, but on the other hand he was pretty sure the real Naruto was the one fucking him from behind. He kissed the clone while the other two were busy doing their other jobs. His tounge slid into the clones mouth and passionately made out with him. Both of them groaned in the kiss. Haku figured that the main reason for the clone's noises was that he was still jacking him off. Where as HIS reason was because of the actions of all three of them but mostly beacuse of the one behind him who was humping him with such speed. Then he suddenly stopped.

"Im gunna cum inside you, ok?" Haku stopped the kiss to reply to naruto which made the clone kinda sad that he stopped their kiss. "J-Just K-Keep going!" Haku turned to continue the intense kiss with the clone. He found that he kinda bonded with this one. Meanwhile the Naruto behind him gave a few more thrusts until haku felt him release himself inside of him. "Aaaahh. It feels so damn good!"

Naruto slowed his thrusts until he stopped completely and just laid there next to him. "You want to stop now?" Naruto asked.

Haku pulled away from the clone and turned back to the naruto behind him. "Sure, but keep this one. I got plans for him." Naruto smiled and with a loud poof, the clone that was sucking haku's cock disappeared. The one in front of him looked confused to why Haku wanted him to stay. The nartuto behind him still didn't pull out and just wrapped his arms around haku exhaustedly. Haku and the clone that was left continued to kiss each other until the naruto clone pulled away. "Why are you keeping me here? Not that I mind! " Haku kissed him on the forehead and pointed to the real naruto behind him who was fast asleep, still with his cock inside him. "This one is done, and I still havn't cum yet." The clone smiled and stuck his tongue inside haku's lips and kissed him once more. This time he reached down and started to pump on haku's penis. Haku moaned and squeezed the clone's cock making them both loudly moan in their kiss. Haku pushed forward, making the sleeping naruto's cock slide out of him. When haku felt like he was ready to cum he let go and turned the clone over on his back and lifted his legs. Haku stuck his penis inside the clone's opening and he groaned. Haku thrust in and out quickly. The clone grabbed onto the bed sheet next to the sleeping naruto and sreamed as haku finished inside him. Once he was done, he slowed his thrusts and lowered on top of the clone. Haku was surprised that even when the real naruto was sleep, he still had enough chakra to keep this clone here.

Suddenly Haku thought of a jutsu that a monk taught him on his travels with zabuza. Haku stopped thrusting for a moment an made quick hand signs. Once he was done he bit his thumb making it bleed slightly and placed his hand on the clone's chest. "Shadow link jutsu."

The Naruto clone looked at haku's hand on his chest and watched as he created a short line of blood then rubbed the thumb on his beaded bracelet. The line of blood on the clone's chest became a link of red chains and circled around his right upper arm. And the dot of blood on Haku's bracelet dissapeared

"What was that?" The clone asked.

"Its a jutsu I learned while traveling that lets the user link themselves with another ninja's shadow clone to summon in battle while also making them stronger. Its used in tight situations to make an enemy ninja feel weird about fighting themselves. I thought that when your out training, on a mission or something and I start to miss you I could just summon you next to me. It could also be useful in case I'm in trouble. And the cool thing is, when I summon one of your shadow clones I can only summon the one I put the mark on."

"That's neat! So no matter where I am I will literally always be with you." The clone relpied.

"I'll tell that guy about it when he wakes up, but since you'r cool with it I have a pretty strong hunch that he will be too." Haku turned towards the real Naruto snoring next to them and laughed.

"Yeah, sorry. I guess the battle with orochimaru had a bigger toll on us than we thought. But I guess he feels it more since he's the original."

Haku leaned down and kissed the clone. "So your telling me you still got some energy left before you go poof?"

Haku thrusted in the clone again trying to get all he could out of him before it was his time to dissapear. The clone moaned in response telling haku to continue. Haku gripped the clone's cock and rubbed it up and down while he speedily thrust in him with great force. The clone was groaning louder and louder making Haku think that he was at his climax and wondered if clones had semen. Just when Haku thought he might find the answer to his question the clone groaned loudly for the last time and poofed into a cloud of smoke. Haku waved the smoke out of his face and laid down next to the sleeping naruto. He watched him and smiled thinking that now he would never had to miss him again and maybe he could try to summon a shadow clone of himself for naruto when he is missing HIM. But right now, he just closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He would try and practice the healing jutsu he learned from the fifth hokage tomarrow

* * *

Ok, so this one is kinda long because I was REALLY in the mood and got carried away. I liked the idea of haku having his own little naruto clone helping him out when the real naruto was off on one of his adventures.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ok I thought that this way I could make more chapters in between the main story with haku and the clone but some of the reviews dont really like it so I was just thinking haku just summoning him whenever he needs something, like help carrying things and shopping and stuff. And also whenever he is worried if naruto is ok he can always summon him to ask if he is alright since i believe the clones still come from the original and mimic the original's appearence. So haku might summon him to see if naruto is currently injured or just to check up on him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto and Haku spend a little time together in the village enjoying themselves when haku learns that naruto has had a really intense fight with sasuke. Ever cense the encounter naruto has been acting weird and mumbles to himself about sasuke. This scene takes place when sasuke leaves the village and shikamaru goes over to naruto's to get him to join his squad in trying to bring him back. But since haku is also in the room asleep, will naruto decide to wake him up and go with them, or will he leave in the dead of night without telling haku what has happened?**

* * *

Naruto lay fast asleep in his bed dreamt about ramen and all types of delicious food when he was woken up by a knock at the door. He slowly got up and rubbed his eyes while stumbling across the floor to the doorway. He opened the door to find shikamaru standing at the entrance. "What do you want?"

Shikamaru told naruto about sasuke and everything the fifth hokage told him about the situation and why he needed him.

"NO WAY YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING!" Naruto yelled

Shikamaru plugged his ears from naruto's loud voice. "You just woke up and your already this annoying?'"

Naruto thought about how oddly sasuke was acting recently and it just made his blood boil to think that he would go this far. "HEY WAIT UP ILL GO GET DRESSED!" He said running into the room once again leaving shikamaru standing outside.

Naruto hurriedly searched the house for clean cloths to place on. Haku hearing all the commotion sat up in bed rubbing his eyes. "Naruto what's goign on? Where are you going this early?" Naruto stopped. He thought about asking haku to go with him. In this type of mission haku's abilities would really come in handy, but on the other hand naruto dreaded the thought of him getting hurt or worse. Not to mention haku hasn't used any of his special jutsu since that day and naruto knew that it gave haku bad memories. "Uh, its nothing. I just got an emergency call for a mission thats all."he said.

Haku got up and took a peek out he door. "Why is shikamaru outside?"

Naruto ignored his question and finished putting on his cloths. Haku grabbed his sleeve and looked him straight in the eye. "This is serious isnt it? Do you need me to go with you this time?" Naruto turned his head to the side and lowered his gaze. "I...I don't want you to go. This is something I have to do myself."

Haku understood, but it still made him worry. He didn't want to lose someone that he loved ever again. If Naruto didn't come back he didn't know what he would do.

Naruto saw the worried look on haku's face and hugged him. Haku buried his face into Naruto's shoulder not wanting to ever let go. He lifted his head and kissed Naruto almost in tears, he didn't want to lose him.

Naruto kissed him back slowly and placed his hand on his cheek and pulled away. "I'll be back, don't worry. I came back from training just fine didn't I? It'll just be a little bit rougher this time." Haku didn't want to hear it, he just wanted to keep kissing him forever. Haku grabbed narutos lips with his once more. He kissed him more passionately than before using his tounge to try to woo naruto to stay.

Their lips pressed against each other but it ended abruptly when naruto broke the kiss. "Come on, shikamaru is waiting for me. As much as I'd love to continue I really have to go now." Haku lowered his head. Naruto gave him a little peck on the forehead and walked towards the door. But when he was about to step out he turned around. "I love you..." And without pausing for a response he ran out the door leaving haku wide eyed with tears dripping down his cheek dop after drop. _*Why do I have a have a bad feeling about this?*_ Haku thought to himself. * _I dont like it*_

* * *

Naruto ran alongside shikamaru with anger in his heart. How dare sasuke do this.

Shikamaru turned toward naruto and grinned. "So...Naruto..."

"Yeah?"

"I didn't know you swung that way."

Naruto's face burned like an oven on its highest setting.

"Wh-What do mean?..uh..I don't-.." Shikamaru stared at him and naruto sighed "You heard that huh? Please don't say anything! Im begging you dude! I wouldn't hear the end of it from the others."

Shikamaru chuckled "Its fine man, I don't judge. I wont spill. It's just a surprise from you, you know. You were always swooning over sakura so you can see how I was surprised at first. So...are you happy?"

"Yeah, well I think I am. I was kinda surprised myself at first I would have never thought...but he's...different. I don't know how to explain it."

Shikamaru smiled. He was glad his friend found someone that made him feel not as lonely anymore. Someone who made him feel wanted. "Thats cool, as long as your happy."

Naruto blushed again. "Anyway...So besides me, have you come up with any top notch guys to ask to go with us on the mission?"

* * *

 **Ok so I thought u guys deserved another chapter until I got the time to do annother even though its so short. Plus I don't know if ill be able to update as soon cuz of the start of school again and I get busy during that time. So don't get angry if some take longer than others.**

 **Btw.. Does anyone know where I can watch season 4? Netflix only got 1-3**


End file.
